Arbok
:This article is about the ''Pokémon Arbok. For other uses, see Arbok (Disambiguation) | name=Arbok| jname=(アーボック Arbok)| image= | ndex=024| evofrom=Ekans| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= ARE-bock | hp=60| atk=85| def=69| satk=65| sdef=79| spd=80| total=438| species=Cobra Pokémon| type= | height=11'06"| weight=143.3 lbs| ability=Intimidate *Shed Skin| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Arbok (アーボック Arbok) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Ekans. It can evolve from an Ekans starting at level 22. Appearance Arbok bears a resemblance to a cobra, with the majority of its body being purple. Arbok have a "hood" much like a cobra, though it has never been shown to be able to retract it. There is a red, black and yellow pattern on this hood that looks somewhat like an angry face to intimidate other Pokémon. Special Abilities In the Anime Arbok first appeared during the first season of Pokémon during the episode Dig Those Diglett!. It made its debut when Jessie's Ekans evolved into an Arbok late in the episode. The Entrance Exam Teacher is seen using one in The Ultimate Test. In the Game | pokemon=Arbok| redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave(Red) Trade(Blue)| rbrarity=| yellow=Trade| yrarity=| goldsilver=Trade(Gold) Route 3, 4, 22, 28(Silver)| gsrarity=| crystal=Route 3, 4, 26, 27, 28, 42, and Mt. Silver| crarity=| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=| emerald=Trade| erarity=| fireredleafgreen=Route 23, Victory Road(FireRed) Trade(LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=| diamondpearl=Great Marsh| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| platinumGreat Marsh| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.| yellow=The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed.| gold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim.| silver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.| crystal=To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth.| ruby=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.| sapphire=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.| emerald=This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible.| firered=The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern.| leafgreen=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.| diamond=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| pearl=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| platinum=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| heartgold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim.| soulsilver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Arbok/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Arbok/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Arbok/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Arbok/Learnset Generation IV Origins Arbok's English name is taken from the word "cobra", except spelled with a "k" making it "kobra", and spelling it backwards. Trivia *Despite Arbok having fangs that can poison its foes, it is unable to learn Poison Fang. *There is a misconception that Arbok evolves into Seviper; this is not true. Category: Poison Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon